In the need of fire
by Kleiner.dicker.Pinguin
Summary: She felt lonely... only his fire could cure the aching of her soul /NaLu :3


**Well... this is my first Fairy Tail FF ^^ and though I am german, I hope you can forgive all the mistakes ^^"**

**Hope you like it... do not own Fairy Tail or the Charakters**

**edit: correction of mistakes ^^  
**

* * *

_She felt lonely._  
Not that she would admit it in front of her friends. They would be hurt if they had heard words like these.  
Weren't they there, everytime she needed them?  
Didn't they do everything for her?  
She was not alone... but she felt like it.

It had to do less with her friends, it was more a matter of heart.  
For a long time, she didn't understand this emptiness carved in her heart. But this ache couldn't be cured with parties and a lot of people around her...  
She knew that there was one particular man that could heal this suffering... With eyes as deep as the ocean, a smile as bright as the sun and hands as warm as the summer...  
Her heart needed this fire to be cured... not afraid of getting burned, she clinged to his heat like a fish to the ocean.

_She felt lonely._  
Every time they were together she felt the growing distance between her and him. It was not his fault, she knew that she was protected by him – but so all of them were. He treatet all of his friends with an equal amount of love and friendship-related feelings. He would protect them all, because they were his family. He would share his motivation and his spirit of fire with all those who  
were in need...  
Although she knew that he did so because it was his nature, she was jealous. She wanted to be the only one to receive his special kindness... she wanted his hand to touch her, to intoxicate her with his fire...

She kind of hated herself for those selfish thoughts. It was nobody's fault that she held those feelings towards the fire dragon.  
To prevent her feelings from getting even worse she had been avoiding the guild for a week now. She could not stand seeing him – she knew she would go crazy. His closeness would make her head dizzy, her stomach would own that crazy feeling of turning and turning and turning...  
Desperately she buried her head in her pillow – she so damn needed him. It was becoming worse beeing unable to see him and talk to him in a normal way.  
_Like the fish needed the water._  
_Like flowers needed the sun._  
_Like the sun needed the moon._  
Like he needed his fire... She needed him to breathe, to be happy, to live...

So why not confessing to him?  
More than once she followed this thought to its various ends, and there was no possibilty that it would lead to something good. She would destroy their friendship and their bond. It would make everything worse...

But she couldn't stand the situation as it was now either. It was frustrating – no way back or forth.  
She felt her tears wetting her pillow as the desperation reached its climax.

**Tock Tock Tock.**

Slowly she lifted her head to look where the noise was coming from.

**Tock Tock Tock.**

Again. But this time a bit more demanding. She looked around, sitting up slowly  
and putting her long blond hair behind her ears.

**Tock Tock Tock.**

Her head turned to the window next to her bed.  
Oh god...  
She quickly wiped away her tears and opened the window. With a jump, the young man entered her room, looking worried.  
"Oi Lu-chan...", he started, slowly coming closer. The girl lowered her head, looking at her hands that clinged to her skirt, like she would fall if she loosened her grip.  
"Are you all right?"  
She was only able to nod. Why did she let him in?  
"You do look sick..." He tried to get a glimpse of her eyes, but she avoided his look. She was pale, her hair was a mess and there were so many handkerchiefs beside her bed. "You haven't been at the guild the whole week... did something happen?"  
She shook her head, unable to say anything.  
"I was worried..." The blossom-haired boy kneeled before her, still trying to look into her eyes. She sat there in utter silence, small shivers running through her body.  
"I missed you."  
That made her look up, straight into his dark eyes that were colored with worry. He said that he had missed her... not them... he.  
The look in his eyes changed as he became aware of the tears in her eyes.  
"Wait... Lu-chan, you cried." He sounded rather upset, anger filling his eyes. "Who made you cry?"  
What was that all about? Again she avoided his gaze, turning her head aside.  
What did he want? His words made no sense to her...  
Suddenly she feld the warmth of fingers on her cheek and a rather soft hand turned her face back. "Who made you cry... I'm going to kill him... Who made you cry!"  
She had never heard his voice being so dark and serious. Was he worried about  
her?  
The blonde shook her head, not knowing what to say. The touch of his hand made her heart pound, she felt as if her chest was going to explode. There was no way she could answer him...

After seconds of silence, the young man lowered his head.  
"It was me, right?"  
She looked at him in surprise.  
"I made you cry, right..." It was more a statement than a question. He looked sad, his hands clenched to fists.  
She opend her mouth to say something but no words came out. Well... in some way he was right, although it definetly wasn't his fault.  
"I'm sorry..." His voice crumbled. "I did something wrong, didn't I?"  
She found her voice.  
"No you didn't." She sounded like she hadn't spoken for a week – well that fit. She tried to smile, but it wasn't more than a helpless grimace. "I have to be sorry, I didn't want to worry you..."  
"What happend?", he asked again, trying to understand her. He had never seen her so broken...  
"I realized something. That made me sad..."  
"What is it?"  
"I feel lonely."  
There it was. She cursed herself for telling him, she knew that he was going to think that this was all his fault.  
"But... why?" It was a simple question, yet hard to answer. Although the words were right there, she couldn't tell him. It would destroy everything she had shared with him... But her heart was in such a mess, her soul aching for somebody to hold her, that the words finally broke out of her like an eruption.  
"Because of you.  
You are the reason, Natsu. My heart longs for you, I want you to hold me, because I like you... what to say, it is more then liking. But you... it is not your fault. I just can't stand seeing you watch over everybody, protecting everybody... even myself. But I do not want this... I want to be special to you... I want you to hold me, to love me, to embrace me... I just... I just...", she stopped and  
shook her head.  
"I want you so badly because I love you..." She felt tears erupting from her eyes, and she couldn't do anything to hold them back.  
"Stop crying..." His voice was quiet, gentle and soft. "Water kills the fire..."  
Again she felt his hands on her cheek, softly wiping her tears away. "Your skin is so cold..." It was not more than a whisper, and then their eyes met again.  
"Let me heat you up..."  
Her eyes widened in astonishment as she felt his lips on hers... and the world stopped moving.  
The fire dragon pressed his lips on hers, feeling the softness of her skin, the smal shivers that ran trough her body. He stopped thinking, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to himself. There wasn't any resistance, and so he started adding a bit of his heat into this kiss... It made her gasp, her hands clinging to his shirt while she had the feeling to give up into an endless  
fall...  
"Never cry again because of me...", he whispered against her lips. "Don't let your tears kill your fire... I'll be right there..."

* * *

**wow *O* thanks for the comments... *sniff* you are awesome ;)**

**and yeah, eyentually there will be more from me :3 looking foreward to it ^^  
**


End file.
